Bambietta Basterbine
'Introduction' Bambietta Basterbine is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E" - "The Explode". After her revival, she was placed as a member of the Coalition Bomb Squad, where she and her squad launched a surprise attack on 2nd Division during the battle of Kunugi Town. 'Personality' Bambietta is quite sadistic individual as takes joy in slaughtering her enemies. She not above attack her male subordinates to vent out her emotions. She was quite arrogant as when she defeated Rogue Cheney she continued humility him by stepping his head. She arrogant enough that she believe her power to be unbeatable as when she challenged Sabo only for her attacks to do no damage thanks to his Logia devil fruit. Bambietta is also slightly flirty she offered to a strip tease for the rest of the bomb squad if Candice Catnipp and Liltotto Lamperd ended up killed next much Deidara's and Jackel's delight. 'History (Bleach manga)' Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Bambietta and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, she and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Gleefully massacring a number of Shinigami, Bambietta is stopped by 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, who expresses disbelief at a little girl being in the enemy army, prompting Bambietta to state Soul Society must be desperately short of soldiers if even a dog can become captain. With the arrival of 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Komamura unleashes his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, prompting Bambietta to steal it with her medallion. When Komamura rallies a number of Shinigami with a rousing speech citing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's recent actions, Bambietta questions how this is possible, for they were on the verge of death just moments before. Later, Bambietta expresses surprise when Shaz Domino's Reiatsu abruptly vanishes after Ichigo Kurosaki's arrival in Soul Society. Following the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Bambietta is present when Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida will be his successor, an announcement which shocks her. Soon after, she orders a male subordinate to accompany her to her room, under the pretense of needing "special relief". However, in her room she vertically bisects the man, killing him. Four of her fellow female Sternritter enter the room and chastise her for her habit of killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When they start to bicker among themselves, Bambietta tells them to be quiet, for she is worried about the future of Wandenreich. Later, Bambietta arrives for the second invasion. Criticizing her fellow Sternritter for being surprised at the loss of their stolen Bankai, she blows up a group of Shinigami before realizing her own opponent was not even there when the Bankai she had stolen from him left her and went far away from her position. Realizing that the other Sternritter are not even there and she has been talking to herself the whole time, Bambietta is enraged by the other four female Sternritter leaving her after they planned to move together and generates a large globe of explosive energy around her, destroying most of the surrounding area. She is confronted by Komamura, now wearing a suit of armor, before 5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako appears behind her. Shinji uses his Zanpakutō, Sakanade, to invert Bambietta's senses before attacking her. Activating her Quincy: Vollständig alongside the other Sternritter, Bambietta tells Komamura and Shinji she is happy to be rid of the Bankai she had stolen, because it prevented her from using this power. She then attacks Shinji with an explosion. As Shinji is wounded by the explosion, Bambietta explains that if everything around her is reversed, she simply has to explode everything around her. Revealing her epithet, Bambietta sets off several new explosions around her. Bambietta is surprised to see Komamura still standing, and Momo Hinamori tries to attack her from behind. Bambietta tries to inquire as to whose lieutenant she is, but an enraged Hinamori simply tries to attack her. Komamura stops Hinamori from attacking and saves her from the explosions created by the Quincy, but Bambietta states that Komamura can't defend her even though he has a bucket on his head. As Komamura notices that there is something strange with the blast, Bambietta explains how her explosions work as she unleashes a new barrage of explosions. Bambietta states that she wants to see what's under Komamura's armor, and is surprised to find out that Komamura now has a human appearance. Bambietta then watches as the captain releases his Bankai. Bambietta is shocked at the Bankai's appearance, and tries to attack it, but is further surprised when the Bankai heals itself. Komamura explains Dangai Jōe'''and asserts that Bambietta cannot defeat it. In disbelief, Bambietta tries to attack it again, and fails. In response to Komamura's explanation of the Bankai's life, she claims she already knew that from wielding his Bankai. She goes on to claim that even if the Bankai doesn't fear destruction, its wielder must. Bambietta creates an explosion on Komamura's chest. However, she is horrified to see that her explosion had no effect, and that Komamura has a hole where his heart is supposed to be. Komamura explains the '''Humanization Technique, claiming that he is immortal as long as he is human. This infuriates Bambietta, and she argues that there is no point in fighting or winning if one is already dead. Komamura refutes this and states that he is simply putting his life at stake. Bambietta is then attacked by Komamura's Bankai. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe hits Bambietta dead on with such power that it forces her explosions back into her body and severely wounds her, causing her charred body to fall into the debris of buildings some distance away.She lies upon the rubble defeated and injured, wondering how she could have lost to a Shinigami, lamenting the fact that out of the five of them she was beaten first. She states that this can't be forgiven. Bambietta looks up and notices that she is surrounded by her fellow Sternritter Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, and Candice Catnipp. They look down at her with concern while Giselle tells her that they will help her, as they would be sad if she wasn't with them. Bambietta becomes frantic and begs Giselle to stop and not to "do it." Soon after, Giselle kills Bambietta. The next day, after Yumichika Ayasegawa claims that Giselle is a man, Giselle summons Bambietta's corpse and has her launch explosions at Yumichika and Ikkaku Madarame before telling her they will kill all of the Shinigami. Bambietta forces Yumichika and Ikkaku to dodge a barrage of explosions. Eventually, Ikkaku decides to attack her head-on while Yumichika backs him up with Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō, which intercepts Bambietta's explosions with several chunks of rock. Ikkaku stabs Bambietta, but she grabs his head, only for Yumichika to appear and cut her arm off. As Giselle explains how she is already dead, Bambietta blasts Ikkaku and Yumichika away. After Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives, Bambietta moves in front of Giselle and expresses her desire for something belonging to Giselle, who slaps her away. When Giselle tells her she will reward her when this is over, a tearful Bambietta agrees and begins hurling bombs at Mayuri on Giselle's command. However, Mayuri has Nemu Kurotsuchi throw spherical devices that do not explode upon contact with the bombs, and instead explode when they are near Giselle and Bambietta. When the smoke clears, Bambietta's body has been severely burnt by the massive explosion. Soon afterward, as four zombified Arrancar begin attacking Giselle's other zombies, Giselle reattaches Bambietta's arm before having her attack Charlotte Chuhlhourne when the latter claims to be very similar to Giselle. However, Charlotte grabs Bambietta by her head and throws her into a building, and when Bambietta emerges, Charlotte blasts her away with a Cero. However, Bambietta survives and is dragged to a cave by Giselle, who begins consuming her flesh and blood in order to heal herself. When Bambietta protests this, as she does not want to die yet, an enraged Giselle repeatedly smashes her head into the ground while claiming that this blood originally belonged to her and that Bambietta must give it back. Giselle ends up killing Bambietta once more, prompting her to hug her corpse while proclaiming that Bambietta is cute when she is dead. Soon afterward, when Yhwach activates Auswählen and steals the power of the Sternritter in the Seireitei, Giselle clutches Bambietta's corpse while telling it that she is not going to die. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' At some point before the war Bambietta was resurrected by Konton along with rest of the Sternritter to for fight the Conquers Coalition. She was then placed in the Coalition Bomb Squad under the command of Deidara. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Bambietta was training in unknown desert area, when Deidara approached her. Slightly annoyed that Deidara was interrupting her during her training she was shocked when Deidara said that of her former teammates Meninas McAllon and Giselle Gewelle had been killed. She then laughed in joy, she then looked at the confused on Deidara face and wonder if she fought she be upset, to which he did. She merely replied that only thing she is upset about is that whoever killed Meninas and Giselle, didn't get Liltotto Lamperd and Candice Catnipp. Before going to her training she said that if Deidara let when Liltotto and Candice get killed that she would do a happy dance and maybe a strip tease for the rest of squad. 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Relationships' Sternritter Like all other members, she takes great pride as being part of the Sternriter, but like majority of the group, she shows little to no concern for her fellow members. In fact she appears to take in killing her subordinates as she purposely to her room to the kills them. 'Coalition' 'Coalition Bomb Squad' 'Deidara' 'Jackel' 'Gladius' 'Mr. 5' 'Gari' 'Alliance' Rogue Cheney Throughout their fight Bambietta taunted Rogue by refer to him as little Dragon. She also laughed and mocked his over Aaroniero Arruruerie, while two were a stale first during after she activated her Vollstandig she swiftly defeated him. Then procced to further mock him stepping on him while demand that she kiss her feat. Sabo 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the elite fighting force of the Wandenreich, the Sternritter, Bambietta Basterbine is an extremely powerful individual. Before the war, she demonstrated this by defeating Squad 5 Captain Shinji Hirako and fighting evenly with Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura. After her revival she was later placed in the Coalition Bomb Squad due to her skills, as shown as she her and the rest of her team were able to launch a surprise attack in the 2nd Division. During the war, she proved her prowess by defeating Rogue Cheney, a powerful Dragon Slayer and one of the Twin Dragons of the Sabertooth Guild, then later hold her own against Sabo, the commander of the Alliance Second Division. The Explode (爆撃 (ジ・エクスプロード), Ji Ekusupurōdo; Japanese for "Bombing Raid"): Bambietta has the ability to create bombs. Her explosive attacks cannot be blocked because her attacks are not bombs made of Reishi; they are Reishi that turn anything they make contact with into a bomb itself. This ability allows for omni-directional attacks, such that Bambietta does not have to actually target an opponent and can inflict significant area damage. By using her power, Bambietta can set off explosions within her close vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Bambietta primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Immense Durability: Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Bambietta's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. She is powerful enough to fight several Soul Reapers simultaneously, including 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of a short ornate broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she can bifurcate unseated Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. Quincy Vollstandig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a Heiligenschein in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head. * Flight: Using the Reishi wings generated by the Vollständig, Bambietta gains the ability to fly at high speeds. * The Explode (Enhanced): While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending large quantities of them into her surroundings. Any item that comes in contact with these Reishi orbs becomes a bomb and explodes after a brief delay. A single explosion was strong enough to heavily injure Shinji Hirako. * Complete Reishi Dominance: '''In this form, Bambietta's absorption of Reishi has exponentially increased. Bambietta is able to absorb Reishi within her hands to conduct a giant Reishi bomb. ** '''Riesebombe (German for "Giant Bomb"): * Enhanced Durability: ''' * '''Enhanced Endurance: 'Trivia' Category:Female Category:Coalition Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternitter Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Bomb Squad Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Soldier Category:Resurrected Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Swordswomen Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel